


Happy New Year

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Holidays, Hospitalization, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam and Dean spend New Year's Eve at the hospital.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



"This isn't how I planned on celebrating the new year." Sam squirmed in the hospital bed trying to find a comfortable position.

"Be careful. The doc said you'd be sore for a while," Dean cautioned him. 

"It's not like it's the first time I've done this," Sam reminded him.

"This time is a little different," Dean smirked.

"It feels the same," Sam argued.

"I think this time is _doubly different_ ," Dean smiled as the nurse walked in.

"You're right. We never thought I would have twins." Sam reached out for the babies as Dean made himself comfortable on the bed.


End file.
